Whirlpool
Whirlpool was an egocentric, dark green, male SeaWing with blobby, pale green, frog-like eyes and light green scales decorating his back in a wave pattern. His voice has been described as both 'smarmy' and 'oozing' by Tsunami and 'oily' by Turtle. His main accessory was an immense golden hoop earring piercing one of his ears, but he is also described as having multiple golden rings on his claws. He is despised by Tsunami and Anemone for more than just his wretched teaching abilities, but their mother, Queen Coral seems to find no fault in him and made him her official scribe as well as a member in the SeaWing Council. Queen Coral also had planned for him to be a king one day. Biography ''Pre-series'' Whirlpool was an overseer of the Talons of Power "Ceremony", which was a test to discover any animus dragons in the tribe. When Turtle was four, he was escorted by Whirlpool to this event. Whirlpool tested dragonets in groups of three, ordering them to make their coconuts hover. When Anemone's powers were discovered, he was reluctant to, but eventually, ended it short. Sometime before The Lost Heir, he had hidden a weapon for Anemone for when she decided to challenge for the throne. Said weapon was a large and wickedly curved dagger. ''The Lost Heir Whirlpool, a member of Queen Coral's council as previously aforementioned, taught both Anemone and Tsunami Aquatic, trained Anemone in her animus abilities, and was a scribe. During the time when Tsunami came to visit the royal family, he attempted to teach her Aquatic. His method was to recite all of Queen Coral's work over a span of five years. Tsunami found this ineffective and swam away angrily. Whirlpool wanted to marry Anemone to become king, and threatened to tell Coral and Blister about how strong Anemone's animus power really was, claiming that they'd be so grateful that they would grant him the throne. He then suggested marrying Auklet instead, after saying Anemone probably wouldn't survive the war. Queen Coral was quite fond of him, and often gloated about him to everyone, so much as to raise the possibility of Tsunami marrying him, although Tsunami showed no interest in Whirlpool and, in fact, despised him. For this reason, he tried to murder Tsunami, since he knew by killing her, Anemone would probably become queen, and he had more of a chance marrying her than Tsunami, therefore ensuring himself becoming king. He attempted to commit the crime, with a kelp sack and a suit of armor, but she fought him off and he sped away before he could be discovered. After the dragonets were imprisoned, Anemone came to visit and enchanted a narwhal spear to search for the dragon that had attacked Tsunami. It herded Whirlpool into the prison, and Whirlpool exclaimed how impressed he was, and threatened to tell Blister. Then, Anemone struck him with the spear, causing Whirlpool to fall into the moat which surrounded the dragonets' prison. The moat was full of massive electric eels that gave off shocks strong enough to kill a dragon, charging the water with deadly force. When Whirlpool fell in, there was a blinding flash, and he should have been killed by the eels, though this has not been confirmed it is likely he did die because the eels would not have let him live. Anemone was then very scared that Coral would find out and went back with Coral as the palace starts to be attacked. Winter Turning'' Anemone thought of Whirlpool and of how she could overthrow her mother. Talons of Power Turtle thinks of Whirlpool and recalls his dislike of him. Anemone admits her killing him was not an accident, because he knew of her power and would have told Coral. She also digs up the dagger he hid in the sand near the old Island Palace. He buried it there for whenever Anemone decided she wanted to kill Coral. Personality Anemone described Whirlpool as "boring", and claimed that he never let her do anything in her animus lessons except for moving inanimate objects around, such as making a chair dance or some necklace slither like a snake. At first, he seemed to be completely loyal to Queen Coral, but later he attacked Tsunami to marry Anemone or Auklet to become king. He also buries a dagger for Anemone if she ever wants to kill her mother. He is notorious for his greed. This proves he is deceiving, and also thought by the dragonets to be very annoying. However, Queen Coral described him as "the most wonderful dragon" but what Riptide says describes much better, thinking of him as "Queen Coral's favorite instrument of torture." Relationships Queen Coral Queen Coral describes him as "brilliant" and "wonderful" and wanted him to marry Anemone or Tsunami. He has no fault in her eyes. Tsunami Tsunami said, "Don't worry, I'd rather be torn apart by tiger sharks than marry you!" to Whirlpool when he explained why he tried to kill Tsunami. He did not want to marry her to the point that he attempted to murder her. Anemone and Auklet Whirlpool wants to marry one of the younger sisters to become king, due to his intense dislike of Tsunami. He believed that he should ask Queen Coral to let him marry Auklet, since he assumed that Anemone would not survive the war. He trained Anemone with her animus powers, mostly by having her move things around with them. Trivia * Whirlpool's voice has been described as oily, oozy and slow, and Tsunami describes his voice like squids creeping into her ears. *Whirlpool created an ink mixed with whale blood and squid ink to make ink that never fades, though this does mean he and Coral are left with permanent stains on their talons. *Tui has repeatedly hinted that Whirlpool is alive, and has been ambiguous on the whole matter. *Talons of Power slightly confirms Whirlpool's death, when Anemone mentions that she has had nightmares "ever since Whirlpool died" Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold WhirlpoolTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Shattered dreams by matau99-d6ge2ii.png Whirlpool emoticon.png Cool Whirlpool.png Whirlpool.jpg|Whirlpool by Lucky Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png Whirly.jpg Whirpool the king.jpg Whirlpool Pic Wofness .png Blank.jpg Seadump.png sunnycatswhirlpool.jpg|By Sunfeather17 for Matau99.|link=http://sunfeather17.deviantart.com/art/Whirlpool-402229692 ctt.png Whirlpool by blueranyk-d6grnl2.png Photo (9).jpg|Whirlpool By Lulerb03 Whirlpool and AukletDA.png SeaWing Whirlpool 2.png|Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan DSCF3432.JPG|Whirlpool....... 6.png|Queen Coral and Whirlpool Whirlpool 1.jpg Whirlpool.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13973962132896.png|Dang Whirly you look good... SAM 0688.JPG|Whirlspeaker?|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0688.JPG Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png Whirpool better!!.jpg Whirlpoolllllll.jpg Whirlypool.png WhirlpoolFlashTopshot(ntwnkng).jpg|By Nathia Whirlpool.sketch.jpg Tsunami2.png my cute litte creep.png|By Jbdino625 WHIRLNAMI.jpg Whirlpoolmspaint.JPG|Mouse Drawn Whirly by Sandycheeks whirlypool.jpg|By Bone Chibi Whirlpool.jpg|Chibi Whirly, by Nathia, for Matau Whirlpoolfrontveiw.png|Whirlpool by Heron whirlpool.bone.jpg|-by Bone Gloriouslyswag.png|by z <3 THE MOST FABULOUS SEAWING IN PYHRRIA.png|Art by Tsunami SeaWing Whirlpool Ref.png|Whirlpool Ref- QueenClam|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:QueenClam SeaWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend You Will Be Mine.jpg|Drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/You-Will-Be-Mine-611091817 B28aa5d2c0fa8ef1e86e00176a205189-d8qxy1f.png SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing A whirlpool.jpg|A whirlpool Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Characters